A War to Remember
by Crushing Chaos
Summary: Mira has a 'Brilliant' plan to get her couples together, it involves the whole guild in a pick up line war, Boys against girls of course! So what happens when the Twin dragons of Sabertooth decide to drop by? I suck at summaries but please check it out! I Don't own Fairy Tail! Also Cover image is not mine, so Thank you who ever owns it...please don't sue me!
1. Bixlow VS Cana

Hello Minna! I don't know how many of these types of stories are out there in The Fairy Tail Fandom! So I'll contribute as much as I can!

**Leave a review and I'll put your name on the next chapter!**

Also: **I AM NOW A BETA READER! **just putting that out there!

* * *

><p>Fae: <strong>SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mira's P.O.V. (Fairy tail Guild Hall)<span>**

"MINNA!" I yelled as I made my way onto the stage. "Today we are having a Boys V.S. Girls Pick up line fight! Please place your names in your respected gender labeled box!" I happily exclaimed as I pointed to two boxes; One hot pink box with "Girl" in purple glitter, and one dark blue box with "Boy'" In Green bubble letters.

"Hey can we join Mira-San!" Sting called from the open guild door. My eyes traveled over to Lucy as an idea popped into my head, I made my mach maker smirk and bobbed my head in agreement.

"I don't see why not!"

_Now all I have to do is get lucy to- Join?_

"Here Mira-Chan!" Lucy handed me a paper slip with her name on it, I stared at it with confusion as she giggled.

"I got over my embarrassment problem so I want to try this out!" Lucy called as she walked back to sit with Natsu and Gray.

_Well this just makes things easier on me! I just have to make sure Lucy and Sting go up against each other!_

"OK! Time's up, I'll let Lisanna explain the rules and the prize!"

Lisanna stepped up to the mic and got down to business.

"Hello Minna-San!" She waited for everyone to quiet down and started up again. "So Mira-Nee will draw names out of the box's and put them up on the board over head!" Lisanna pointed to the scoreboard we put up before everyone got into the guild. "If a girl wins the pick up line fight a point goes up on the board for the girls! If the boys win they get a point, who ever has the most points by the end of the game wins a secret prize!"

"How do we know if we've won!" Natsu yells jumping up on the table. Lisanna sighed. "Two ways, 1 you run out of pick up lines or 2 you make the person blush. Oh and you can't use pickup lines already used by other contestants!"

Sounds of 'eh, that makes sense' and 'oh simple enough!'

"All right! Lets get started shall we? First up we have...Cana and...Bixlow!"

Cana walked up on the stage with her alcohol barrel and a glass of wine, Bixlow jumped on stage with his 'babies circling around him.

"Ok! Who want's to go first?" Lisanna asked handing the mic to Cana. Bixlow smirked.

"Ladies first." Cana smirked and sat onto of her barrel.

"So we're friends...when do the benefits kick in?"

Bixlow smirked back and took a breath. "Girl, you're so hot my zipper is falling for you."

_Oh why did it have to be a battle of dirty pickup lines!_

"Would you like a gin and platonic or a Scotch and sofa?"

All eyes we on the two mages as they threw dirty pick up lines one after the other.

"On my last date, we played strip poker. We stripped, and I poked her."

Cana flashed a smile and leaned over her crossed legs. "You know what would make your face look better?" Cana asked as Bixlow looked confused and answered her question. "What?"

Cana uncrossed her legs and threw one up. "My legs wrapped around it."

Bixlow Blushed as Cana's leg landed on his shoulder, instead of her normal capri pants she was wearing short shorts that had road up in the process of her leg being thrown up. Needless to say he collapsed with a nose bleed and a dark blush.

"First point goes to the girls!" The girls in the guild cheered and got in the boys faces as they pouted.

"Next up Is..."

* * *

><p>AH! Who will be next? I'll leave that up to you guys! If you have some pick up line, or ideas for the story don't be shy! Drop a review and I'll see what I can do!<p> 


	2. Jellal VS Erza

Wow I'm really surprised, more people liked this than I thought! Leave a review and I'll put your name on the next chapter!

**People who reviewed:**

**Stardust (Guest)**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Erzalove (Guest)**

**BridgeBurn100**

**CottonCandyLover50Berri**

**HellsBloodyAngel**

People who favorited/followed:

lovemagi101

HellsBloodyAngel

glorianna21

carlygrl15

freakyFangirl13

CottonCandyLover50Berri

Chrys Stone

exdude122

Fallen Starry Angel Melody

BridgeBurn100

ScarletOblivion

* * *

><p>Fae: <strong>SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time one A War to Remember...<strong>_

"Today we are having a Boys V.S. Girls Pick up line fight!

"Hey can we join Mira-San!" Sting called from the open guild door..

"I don't see why not!"

"Two ways, 1 you run out of pick up lines or 2 you make the person blush. Oh and you can't use pickup lines already used by other contestants!"

"Alright! Lets get started shall we? First up we have...Cana and...Bixlow!"

Cana flashed a smile and leaned over her crossed legs. "You know what would make your face look better?" Cana asked as Bixlow looked confused and answered her question. "What?"

Cana uncrossed her legs and threw one up. "My legs wrapped around it."

"First point goes to the girls!" The girls in the guild cheered and got in the boys faces as they pouted.

"Next up Is..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Erza's P.O.V.<strong>

_I'm so happy I did not put my name in..._

"Next up is...Erza...and Jellal!" Lisanna announced grinning a little too much for my taste. I spit my drink out and it went all over Natsu who complained to Lucy, Idiot...

"MIRA! I Did NOT put my name into that-that DEATH TRAP!" Mira just smiled sweetly, It was obvious it was rigged to satisfy her matchmaking needs.

"I put our names into the boxes, Erza..." I whipped around to find myself face to face with Jellal...Oh no...

"Yay! Ok now you two come on up here and we'll have Jellal start this time!" Mira said as she pushed me into Jellal's arms.

Jellal smiled and pulled me up onto the stage with him, sitting down on one of the stools from the bar he started his pick up line.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cause you're the only angel I see." I fought hard to keep myself from blushing. I could not get out before I even tried to use a pick up line on Jellal!

"Uh, I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?"

Jellal gave a small smirk. "Baby, somebody better call Kami-san, he's missing an angel."

"Eh...Is...that a bomb in your back pocket? 'Cuz your butt is blowing my mind!" The guild laughed at my red face...does that mean I lost...? It was my own Pick up line so...?

"I didn't see any stars in the sky tonight, it must be because the most heavenly body is standing right next to me."

"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back." _I think I'm getting the hang of this!_

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" Jellal smirked. _Trying to get a rise out of me aren't you?_

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" _Two can play at that game..._

"The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name."

"If your heart was a prison, I would like to be sentenced for life."

"I'll kiss you in the rain, so you get twice as wet." My face heated up again, this time I know I've lost.

"Oh Erza, I'm happy I got to see you again...and here are those directions you asked for." Jellal handed me a slip of paper with his number printed neatly...and directions to his new apartment in Magnolia.

"So far we're tied! Our next contestants are..."

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for the Pick up lines, and Ideas! If I haven't used your Idea yet, It's because I'm saving it for the next chapter! Drop a review so I can know if you guy want more! Oh and all the chapters will be short like this, so I hope you guys don't mind...<p> 


	3. Gajeel VS Levy

Well I decided to change the whole "Leave a review and I'll put your name on the next chapter" so I decided to just do appreciation like XxX12KeysXxX

**Appreciation: Stardust (Guest), ****Guest, ****Guest, ****Erzalove (Guest), lovemagi101, freakyFangirl13, exdude122, carlygrl15, TSwizzle0613, Suneeku, ScarletOblivion, HellsBloodyAngel, Fallen Starry Angel Melody, FaeBo, CottonCandyLover50Berri, BubblesTheDragonSlayer, BridgeBurn100, glorianna21, Chrys Stone.****  
><strong>

**Tell me if I missed you or if you changed your name!**

* * *

><p>Fae: <strong>SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on A War to Remember...<strong>_

"I put our names into the boxes, Erza..." I whipped around to find myself face to face with Jellal.

"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back." _I think I'm getting the hang of this!_

"I'll kiss you in the rain, so you get twice as wet." My face heated up again, this time I know I've lost.

"So far we're tied! Our next contestants are..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gajeel's P.O.V.<strong>

"So far we're tied! Our next contestants are..."

Tch. Bunny girl had better put Levy's name in like I asked her...

"...Levy and...GAJEEL!" Lisanna's eyes bulged out of her head as she read my name. Tch. Stupid little girl...Needs to show some respect...

"I'm not sure I want to do this Lisanna-Chan, I didn't even put my name in..." Shrimp trailed off as I grabbed her by the back of her dress and hauled her up to the stage and set her down on her bar stool.

"Ok then Levy you start!" Lisanna yelled throwing her the mic.

"Um...Are you a balloon?"

"What?"

"If you are I'll have fun blowing you up." Levy giggled and nodded for me to go. Gihi...

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes."

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just you?"

"Do you have a band aid? Because I hurt myself falling for you."

"If you were a dessert you would be a cutie pie!"

"I'm single and desolate. Can you help me?" Everyone laughed...probably because it's true...

"If I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting head?" I laughed so hard I could feel myself turning red...damn...

"Oi, Levy! I didn't know you had it in you, so how about you and I go get a bite to eat? Just the two of us." Levy smiled and grabbed my hand leading me off the stage.

"I thought you'd never ask Gajeel."

"Wow. So another point goes to the girls! Up next is..."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry guys! School sucks and I was given a BUNCH of homework! Drop a review to show your thoughts on this very late chapter!<p> 


	4. Gray VS Juvia

Well I decided to change the whole "Leave a review and I'll put your name on the next chapter" so I decided to just do appreciation like XxX12KeysXxX

**Appreciation: Stardust (Guest), ****Guest, ****Guest, ****Erzalove (Guest), ****BridgeBurn100, ****BubblesTheDragonSlayer, ****CottonCandyLover50Berri, ****Dragon'sHost, ****FaeBo,****Fallen Starry Angel Melody, ****Fun with typing, ****HellsBloodyAngel, ****JustineLacus, ****ScarletOblivion, ****Shigeru610, ****Suneeku, ****TSwizzle0613, ****Tho Nguyn657, ****animegamernerd15, ****carlygrl15, ****exdude122, ****freakyFangirl13, ****kerippi, ****lovemagi101, ****x-clownsdontbounce-x, ****xMyrid, Chrys Stone, Chrystal210, Meadow Melody, AriaLuvsToShip, Dawn126, Inferno Dragon7,  
><strong>

**Tell me if I missed you, or if you changed your name!**

**Please tell me If I made any mistakes anywhere!**

* * *

><p>Fae: <strong>SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on A War to Remember...<strong>_

Tch. Bunny girl had better put Levy's name in like I asked her...

"Ok then Levy you start!"

"I'm single and desolate. Can you help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask Gajeel."

"Wow. So another point goes to the girls! Up next is..."

* * *

><p><span>Juvia's P.O.V.<span>

"Wow. So another point goes to the girls! Up next is..."

J_uvia hopes Gray-Sama will become Juvias opponent! Juvia can't wait!_

"Gray...and...Jess!"

_Yay! It's Gray-Sama and Juvi-JESS?!_

"Oi! Look at it again Liz!" Natsu yelled as he narrowed his eyes at the names on the score board.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Juvia, your up."

"Juvia will show Gray-Sama Juvia's love through PICK UP LINES!"

Gray-Sama walked ahead of Juvia and threw his shirt off, _Oh Gray-Sama's body is amazing!_

"Gray you start."

"You're eyes are bluer than the ocean and baby, I'm all lost at sea."

_Gray-Sama!_

"Gray-Sama, you give new meaning to the definition of 'edible'."

"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through a garden forever."

"It's not Juvia's fault Juvia fell in love. You are the one that tripped Juvia."

"This morning I saw a flower and I thought it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen; until I met you..."

"AHHH Gray-Sama said he Loves Juvia!" Images of Gray-Sama proposing to Juvia flashed through Juvia's mind, then Gray-Sama and Juvia holding two little girls; one with black hair and blue eyes the other with blue hair and Gray-Sama's dark blue eyes.

"Umm ok! That's a point for the boys!"

"Hey Juvia! Would you like to go on a mission after all of this is over?" Gray-Sama asked as we walked off the stage.

"Juvia would love to Gray-Sama!"

"Up Next is..."

* * *

><p>Was that ok? And, yes I will use your pick up lines if you leave them in your reviews! Also, I'll update a little slower during the week because of school..but I'll still update during the week as much as I can!<p> 


	5. Elfman VS Evergreen

**Appreciation: Stardust (Guest), Guest, Guest, Erzalove (Guest), BridgeBurn100, BubblesTheDragonSlayer, CottonCandyLover50Berri, Dragon'sHost, FaeBo,Fallen Starry Angel Melody, Fun with typing, HellsBloodyAngel, JustineLacus, ScarletOblivion, Shigeru610, Suneeku, TSwizzle0613, Tho Nguyn657, animegamernerd15, carlygrl15, exdude122, freakyFangirl13, kerippi, lovemagi101, x-clownsdontbounce-x, xMyrid, Chrys Stone, Chrystal210, Meadow Melody, AriaLuvsToShip, Dawn126, Inferno Dragon7, Haley Le, Tigre-chan, adiemichelle, Titania LV, stingfanfv, S.R, Silveramanda282,**

**Tell me if I missed you, or if you changed your name!**

**Please tell me If I made any mistakes anywhere!**

* * *

><p>Fae: <strong>SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on A War to Remember...<strong>_

_Yay! It's Gray-Sama and Juvi-JESS?!_

"Juvia will show Gray-Sama Juvia's love through PICK UP LINES!"

"This morning I saw a flower and I thought it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen; until I met you..."

"AHHH Gray-Sama said he Loves Juvia!" Images of Gray-Sama proposing to Juvia flashed through Juvia's mind, then Gray-Sama and Juvia holding two little girls; one with black hair and blue eyes the other with blue hair and Gray-Sama's dark blue eyes.

"Umm ok! That's a point for the boys!"

* * *

><p><span>Evergreen's P.O.V.<span>

"Up Next is...Evergreen and..."

Please don't say..."Elfman!"

How did I see that coming? If Mira had a say in this, which I won't doubt, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Participating in a Pick up line war Is MAN!" I smack Elfman with my fan and walk a head of him, sitting gracefully on the bar stool.

"Let's have Elfman start first! Is that ok with you Evergreen?" I nod and turn to watch Elfman, who is looking rather ridiculous pumping his fists into the air...

"Nickel for your thoughts?"

Startled I narrow my eyes at him...what's he up to?

"I thought it was a penny."

"I think your thoughts are worth more."

"What's a nice guy like you doing with a body like that?"

"When a penguin finds its mate they stay together for the rest of their lives. Will you be my penguin?"

"Hey can I follow you home?"

"What?"

"Oh sorry my parents just told me to follow my dreams."

"Excuse me Ever, can I have the time? I'd check my watch but I can't take my eyes off you."

"Can I get your baseball jersey?"

"What?"

"You know your name and number!"

Elfman gave me a smile, and I hate to say it...but it made my heart flutter...

"Ever, you remind me of a box of chocolates..."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I want to take your top off."

"ELFMAN!" I yell my face red as I hit him over and over with my fan. The entire guild is laughing as I chase the big lug around hitting him and he shouts pleads of 'I'm sorry!' and 'That was MAN!' causing the others to laugh harder...

"Elfman...Mira-Nee's going to kill you...Anayway! Our next source of entertainment is...!

* * *

><p>I feel Like Elfman is too sweet to say such things, yet I didn't know how to show his...extreme personality...in his pick up lines...<p>

Reply's to your reviews...

**animegamernerd15**

**Love it... My favorite chapter would have to be Erza vs Jellal, you wrote him how he used to be when he was in the council very cocky.. Not very laid back and trying to save the world with his guild... But overall awesome! :) How would you write Natsu saying pick up lines...? I'm curious to read that, would he be going against Lisanna or someone else?**

Thank you so much! I would write Natsu as Sweet, But I'll let you guys read that for yourselves when it's his turn. I'm not sure who Natsu should go up against, I'll let you all vote! I'll prepare a Poll! XD

**adiemichelle **

**This story is great! It's really funny and the pick up lines are awesome, I might try using them on my boyfriend lol I can't wait to see the other chapters to this story and I hope you had fun writing the story as much as we readers enjoy reading it :)**

I well I'm happy to hear you all like it! you'll have to tell me how your boyfriend reacts ;) And I DO have a lot of fun writing this, and it makes it even more so when you guys leave such wonderful reviews!

**S.R chapter **

**Girl, do you work at subway? Cuz your giving me a foot long!**

I'm not sure Who to have say that, maybe you can give me an idea of who you want it to be? But I will most definitely use this in a chapter! (#"3"#)

Thank's for all the support!


	6. Loke VS Aries

**Appreciation: Stardust (Guest), Guest, Guest, Erzalove (Guest), BridgeBurn100, BubblesTheDragonSlayer, CottonCandyLover50Berri, Dragon'sHost, FaeBo,Fallen Starry Angel Melody, Fun with typing, HellsBloodyAngel, JustineLacus, ScarletOblivion, Shigeru610, Suneeku, TSwizzle0613, Tho Nguyn657, animegamernerd15, carlygrl15, exdude122, freakyFangirl13, kerippi, lovemagi101, x-clownsdontbounce-x, xMyrid, Chrys Stone, Chrystal210, Meadow Melody, AriaLuvsToShip, Dawn126, Inferno Dragon7, Haley Le, Tigre-chan, adiemichelle, Titania LV, stingfanfv, S.R, Silveramanda282, Destiny Demigod Love, Allgirlstreehouse, KimmyRose, , jtibb64, zarascriptlover, Moroko,**

**Tell me if I missed you, or if you changed your name!**

**Please tell me If I made any mistakes anywhere!**

****Well now that that's all taken care of...THE POLL IS UP! PLEASE VOTE!****

* * *

><p>Fae: <strong>SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail.

**Well now that that's all taken care of...THE POLL IS UP! PLEASE VOTE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on A War to Remember...<strong>_

"Up Next is...Evergreen and..."

Please don't say..."Elfman!"

"Excuse me Ever, can I have the time? I'd check my watch but I can't take my eyes off you."

"Ever, you remind me of a box of chocolates..."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I want to take your top off."

"Elfman...Mira-Nee's going to kill you...Anyway! Our next source of entertainment is...!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Loke's P.O.V.<span>**

"Elfman...Mira-Nee's going to kill you...Anyway! Our next source of entertainment is...!"

Ah I'm glad Lucy convinced Aries to put her name into the box...and that Mira was willing to set us up together...

"Loke and...Aries!"

In a puff of pink smoke Aries appeared. "WAH! I'm sorry, I didn't- I'm sorry!"

"Well your name was called s that means you have to go against me in an epic battle of pick up lines." I said pushing her up onto the stage.

"It's ok Aries! I know you can win!" Lucy yelled smiling, but what Loke didn't see was the small smirk Lucy was directing toward him and Aries, who gave a small smirk as well.

"...Loke! Why don't you start to help Aries come out of her shell!" Lisanna yelled

"Hey baby, you're out of this world. Wanna see my milky way?"

"Ok then Leo...if that's how you want to play...then a war of star related pick up lines you'll get!" Aries yelled as she pointed at me.

Aries smirked and sat on the bar stool. "The Universe must revolve around you, because your gravitational forces are bangin."

"Aries...Baby your like a black hole, you just suck men up."

"I must be the Sun and you must be Earth, cause the closer we get, the hotter you become."

"Astromy is a great thing. Want to see the Big Dipper?"

"They call me the milky way...Pleasure You Can't Measure."

"Are you wearing spacepants? 'Cause that ass is out of this world!"

"You must be the North Star, because the light around you guided me here."

"A face without freckles is like a night sky without stars."

"Aries! Finish him!" Lucy yelled smirking.

Aries nodded and jumped from the bar stool, her hips swinging as she put her hands on my knees...her mouth right by me ear...

"There will only be 7 planets left, when I'm done with Uranus."

"Gah! Aries! I- uh I didn't see any stars in the sky tonight, it must be because the most heavenly body is standing right next to me."

"Oh! Sorry Loke, you're out! Jellal already used that pick up line against Erza!" Mira yelled smiling at Aries and Lucy... Wait...did they...did they PLAN THIS?!

"Up next we have..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well now that that's all taken care of...THE POLL IS UP! PLEASE VOTE!<strong>

Reply to reviews:

**Inferno Dragon7 chapter 5 **

**You should use that Subway pick up line for Natsu! Even though I'm pretty sure Sting and Lucy will be facing off with each other seeing as this is StiCy story, you can always have Natsu and Lisanna verse each other. It'd be really cute watching the two childhood friends battle it out in a game of pick up lines, I don't know who'd win though, probably Natasu since he's so dense and all.**

**Even though I'm not the biggest fan on NaLi (actually I really hate this ship) I think it'd fit perfectly into this story!**

**Please keep up the great work and update soon!**

Thats a good Idea! I was thinking about having Lisanna go against Natsu, But then I thought 'Why don't I let them decided? After all they were the one's who decide the next people in the chapters!' I don't mind the ship as long as Lucy has someone else and is still best friends with Natsu, I really hate it when It's Lisanna who breaks them up in stories...

**Tho Nguyn657 chapter 5 **  
><strong>Nope, not at all, you did a great job! Anyway, when will Sting &amp; Lucy compete? Can't wait to see it!<strong>

Why thank you! Yes I was thinking about having Lucy and Sting compete last, but I'm not so sure now...Also I didn't put the last of your review on because you said I have to keep it a secret! ^_^

**Well now that that's all taken care of...THE POLL IS UP! PLEASE VOTE!**


	7. Sting VS Lucy Part 1

**Appreciation: Stardust (Guest), Guest, Guest, Erzalove (Guest), BridgeBurn100, BubblesTheDragonSlayer, CottonCandyLover50Berri, Dragon'sHost, FaeBo,Fallen Starry Angel Melody, Fun with typing, HellsBloodyAngel, JustineLacus, ScarletOblivion, Shigeru610, Suneeku, TSwizzle0613, Tho Nguyn657, animegamernerd15, carlygrl15, exdude122, freakyFangirl13, kerippi, lovemagi101, x-clownsdontbounce-x, xMyrid, Chrys Stone, Chrystal210, Meadow Melody, AriaLuvsToShip, Dawn126, Inferno Dragon7, Haley Le, Tigre-chan, adiemichelle, Titania LV, stingfanfv, S.R, Silveramanda282, Destiny Demigod Love, Allgirlstreehouse, KimmyRose, , jtibb64, zarascriptlover, Moroko, Princesslostsoul, 8BitOtaku, ErzaScarlet90, .9, SimplyIsabelleS, InsanityOfAnime, chaesy, kalablack1, SneezyFox, Dusk Spark, Beauty'sBrokenTeaCup, **

**Tell me if I missed you, or if you changed your name!**

**Please tell me If I made any mistakes anywhere!**

* * *

><p>Fae: <strong>SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on A War to Remember...<strong>_

"Our next source of entertainment is...!"

"Loke and...Aries!"

"Aries...Baby your like a black hole, you just suck men up."

"Aries! Finish him!" Lucy yelled smirking.

"There will only be 7 planets left, when I'm done with Uranus."

"Oh! Sorry Loke, you're out! Jellal already used that pick up line against Erza!" Mira yelled smiling at Aries and Lucy... Wait...did they...did they PLAN THIS?!

"Up next we have..."

* * *

><p>No One's P.O.V.<p>

"Up next we have...Lucy and...Sting!

"Alright! I'll win for sure! Sorry Blondie, But nothing will stop the mighty Sting Eucliffe from winning!" Sting laughed but was cut short by Lucy punching him in the head.

"Shut up you stupid blonde, I feel bad for you. You don't even have a chance." Lucy called over her shoulder as her short skirt rode up higher then intended...she was also donning one of Cana's "tops" (The black top she wore the the S-Class trials and the G.M.G)

A Tic mark appeared on Stings head as his eyes followed her movements...

"Lets have Sting start us off, Since you're going to win anyway." Lisanna said smirking, leaving the entire guild plus some laughing.

"Ok then, you asked for it." Sting smirked as he held Lucy's hand over his heart.

"Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers." Lucy smirked back as she got on her knees, her head almost in Stings's lap.

"I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on."

"Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful."

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

"I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?"

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass."

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile."

"I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?"

"There are people who say Ryuzetsu Land is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms." Lucy smirked as she trailed her hands around Sting's arms, unfortunately boosting his already inflated ego.

"Are you an orphanage? Cause I wanna give you kids"

"I'm not _drunk_, I'm just intoxicated by you."

"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

"Your body is 65% water and I'm thirsty."

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me."

"If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand."

"You shouldn't wear makeup. It's messing with perfection."

"I was wondering if you had an extra heart, mine seems to have been stolen."

"Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

"If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as handsome as you." Lucy smirked as Stings smirk slowly slid off his face, suddenly the doors of the guild hall blew to pieces.

"LU-TAN! MY L-O-V-E!" Lucy's eyes went wide before she hid behind Sting, who was confused and enraged by the fact someone was calling his Lucy the love of their life, when she was the love of his life.

"Kami-Sama, It's Dan Straight..." Wendy said as she gripped Romeo's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO sorry I was void this week! I'm really, REALLY sorry! Do you forgive me? I decided to add Dan Straight to the mix as well, Was that too much?<strong>

Reply to reviews:

I**nferno Dragon7 chapter 6 **

**Yeah, I hate it as well when Lisanna is like the evil person in the story and stuff. I also don't like those cliché Lucy leaves Fairy Tail stories because Lisanna came back from the 'dead', it makes me sad because she's such a sweet and caring person in the Anime and Manga and Lucy and her always seem to get on perfectly well with each other.**

**The Aries and Loke 'battle' was just to hilarious to read! I actually thought that Loke would've won because, you know he's such a playboy and everything, but I loved it how Aries dominated in this 'battle'!**

**Please continue as I love this fic to death! :)**

I know right?! But I also like to read the 'Lucy's kicked out of team Natsu because of evil Lisanna' types as well because that's usually when Lucy meets up with Sting and Rogue! Sure her friendship with Natsu is ruined, but at least she has two amazing hunks of man meat with her!

Thank you! I really enjoyed typing that chapter! I felt like everyone _expected_ Loke to win so I _Just had_ to change it up. ;P

**SimplyIsabelleS chapter 6 **

**Still waiting for the Sting - Lucy war :D**

Mahahahah! Did you like it? I was going to post Natsu X who ever wins the poll...But since you (And a few others) asked I really wanted to make you guys happy!

**Dragon'sHost chapter 6**

***dies of laughter* Thank you so much! That was beautiful. Sneaky Aries is awesome. I kind of want to see Mira get caught in her own trap, too.**

I love Aries! I really feel for her, abuse is no matter to joke about. Oh will Mira get caught? *Raises one eyebrow* Maybe~!

**Chrys Stone chapter 6 **

**That was awesome! You had me laughing really hard. *thumbs up***

YES! That is my goal in life; make my readers die laughing! Wait, can that be counted as some kinda mass murder scheme? uh...I hope not...


	8. Sting VS Lucy Part 2

**Appreciation: Stardust (Guest), Guest, Guest, Erzalove (Guest), BridgeBurn100, BubblesTheDragonSlayer, CottonCandyLover50Berri, Dragon'sHost, FaeBo,Fallen Starry Angel Melody, Fun with typing, HellsBloodyAngel, JustineLacus, ScarletOblivion, Shigeru610, Suneeku, TSwizzle0613, Tho Nguyn657, animegamernerd15, carlygrl15, exdude122, freakyFangirl13, kerippi, lovemagi101, x-clownsdontbounce-x, xMyrid, Chrys Stone, Chrystal210, Meadow Melody, AriaLuvsToShip, Dawn126, Inferno Dragon7, Haley Le, Tigre-chan, adiemichelle, Titania LV, stingfanfv, S.R, Silveramanda282, Destiny Demigod Love, Allgirlstreehouse, KimmyRose, , jtibb64, zarascriptlover, Moroko, Princesslostsoul, 8BitOtaku, ErzaScarlet90, .9, SimplyIsabelleS, InsanityOfAnime, chaesy, kalablack1, SneezyFox, Dusk Spark, Beauty'sBrokenTeaCup, XxKurayami no tenshixX, KtKatana, tahisuvi, katyafullbaster, Serenity5501, yuuki4748, appleberryblastoid, Nashi Dragoneel, GrimmIchiUlqui21, **

**Tell me if I missed you, or if you changed your name!**

**Please tell me If I made any mistakes anywhere!**

* * *

><p>Fae: <strong>SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on A War to Remember...<strong>_

"Up next we have...Lucy and...Sting!"

A Tic mark appeared on Stings head as his eyes followed her movements...

"Lets have Sting start us off, Since you're going to win anyway." Lisanna said smirking, leaving the entire guild plus some laughing.

"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

"Your body is 65% water and I'm thirsty."

"LU-TAN! MY L-O-V-E!" Lucy's eyes went wide before she hid behind Sting, who was confused and enraged by the fact someone was calling his Lucy the love of their life, when she was the love of his life.

"Kami-Sama, It's Dan Straight..." Wendy said as she gripped Romeo's hand.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sting's P.O.V.<span>**

_Who the hell? What-why is Blondie clutching the back of my shirt? is she afraid of this loser?_

"Lu-Tan~! Where is my beautiful, wonderful, perfect L-O-V-E!" "Dan" yelled moving his body to create the letters for love.

"Uh, Mr. Dan Lucy-Chan isn't here right now how about you come back later when she is?" Wendy said with shaking hands. _Is everyone afraid of him?_

"Well My sexy Lu-Tan wasn't in her apartment all day so I thought she might be here...YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY SWEET LU-TAN FROM ME!" he yelled as he ran out the guild doors.

"Well...that was random..." Rogue said as he turned back to his book.

"Lets continue where we left off then...Sting if you will." Lucy slowly came out from behind me, on instinct I grabbed Blondie and pulled her against my chest.

"You're the only girl I love now... but in three years, I'll love another girl. She'll call you 'Mommy.' " Mira fell on the floor whispering things like "Blonde haired blue-eyed babies" and "This is better than Jellal and Erza hooking up!"

Blondie turned in my arms so she could wrap her arms around my neck, our faces inches apart.

"If stars would fall every time I would think of you, the sky would soon be empty."

"Can I borrow your cell phone? I need to call animal control, I just saw a fox." Blondie dropped from my arms and sat on the bar stool.

"No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes."

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that."

"Sorry, but you owe me a drink."

I looked at a smirking Blondie but answered anyway.

"Why?"

"Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine."

"You're gunna hav'ta try harder than that Blondie...Do you live in a corn field, cause I'm stalking you."

"Very funny bee boy, You look so familiar…didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry."

"Fascinating. I've been looking at your eyes all night long, 'cause I've never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them."

"Wow, I didn't know you could use such a big word. I'm no organ donor but I'd be happy to give you my heart."

_Tch. Well then Blondie better be ready for this!_

"Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious!"

"Oh I look magically delicious? Do you know what my shirt is made of? No? I'll tell you, Boyfriend material."

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

"Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, confusion, heartbreak, and even death! So for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES!" Blondie yelled pushing me up against the wall, I reach over to gently push her off of me but grab something soft instead...I look down to see my hand on her breast, imately my face was flushed.

"Look's like Lucy's the Winner! Sorry Sting maybe next time." Mira said as she gave me a knowing smile.

"Up next is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys school is kicking my butt, so I'll update a little slower...sorry sorry.<strong>

Reply to reviews:

**CottonCandyLover50Berri chapter 7 **

**Haha, I love the fact that we don't have a winner *fakes a smile***  
><strong>I'll just be in that conner with this knife. *Sulks off to sharpen the knife for the next time you don't announce a winner*<strong>

I'm going to keep that in mind the next time I think of trying that...

**Guest chapter 7**  
><strong>Omg... u did not just stop there... I really grain hate cliff hangers! Please update!<strong>

Yay I updated! Did you like it?

**Tho Nguyn657 chapter 7**  
><strong>Woooooooooooohoooooooooooo! My fav couple is finally here! But, SERIOUSLY, WHY THE HECK IS DAN STRAIGHT HERE? Urgh, interrupter... Anyway, after this war, can you make a rooooooooooomantic love story of all the couples (except NaLi, I really hate that ship). And about Dan, I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS FOR INTERRUPTING MY FAV COUPLE! *grins evilly*. Don't mess up with me when I'm on my bad side!<strong>

I just thought Dan could make Sting jealous and cause him the realize his feelings for Lucy...I would love t make a romantic love story of all the couples! just what do you have in mind? I'll be sure to keep you pleased...

**kalablack1 chapter 7**

**I didn't think Dan would show up, but now for some even more hilarious moments to happen**

Yes! I love surprising people!

**Chrys Stone chapter 7**

**It's amazing that you can keep the pick up lines coming! And Yes I'm convinced you aim to murder us all with laughter! You horrible person you. Roflmao!**

I really do try that's why most of the chapters are short! Don't worry I will get all of you...one day...one...day...muhahahahah!

**XxKurayami no tenshixX chapter 7**

**Great job! This is so funny and makes me squeal every time when I read your fanfic this is a piece of art! I hope you update soon, I can't wait to know what will happen next :)**

Stop, just stop it! You're making me blush! (#^u^#)

**animegamernerd15 chapter 7**

**LOL bringing Dan Straight into the battle as well especially since Lucy and Sting were on a roll... Loved Aries vs Loke battle I really liked that she beat him at his own game :D!**

I'm Happy you like it and got a laugh! I felt like Dan just had to be that creepy extra who always ruins the moment.

**Dragon'sHost chapter 7**

**That was super adorable. And I love Dan, can't wait to see how he'll mess with the contest. Really looking forward to Mira now...**

First off I would like to say...CONGRATULATIONS! Because you were the first to review you will get...a special chapter. just. for. YOU! Don't worry Dan will be back and he might have something to do with Mira getting caught...just sayin...

Hope you all liked this chapter! Till the next one, I'm off!


	9. Christmas special

Hello minna! This has NOTHING to do with the story it's just a Christmas special! Also this will be the reward for Dragon'sHost! Hope you like it!

**Thanks to: Stardust (Guest), Guest, Guest, Erzalove (Guest),BridgeBurn100, BubblesTheDragonSlayer, CottonCandyLover50Berri, Dragon'sHost, FaeBo,**

**Fallen Starry Angel Melody, Fun with typing, HellsBloodyAngel, JustineLacus, ScarletOblivion, Shigeru610, Suneeku, TSwizzle0613,**

**Tho Nguyn657, animegamernerd15, carlygrl15, exdude122, freakyFangirl13, kerippi, lovemagi101, x-clownsdontbounce-x, xMyrid, Chrys Stone, Chrystal210,**

**Meadow Melody, AriaLuvsToShip, Dawn126, Inferno Dragon7, Haley Le, Tigre-chan, adiemichelle, Titania LV, stingfanfv, S.R, Silveramanda282,**

**Destiny Demigod Love, Allgirlstreehouse, KimmyRose, , jtibb64, zarascriptlover, Moroko, Princesslostsoul, 8BitOtaku, ErzaScarlet90, .9,**

**SimplyIsabelleS, InsanityOfAnime, chaesy, kalablack1, SneezyFox, Dusk Spark, Beauty'sBrokenTeaCup, XxKurayami no tenshixX, KtKatana,**

**tahisuvi, katyafullbaster, Serenity5501, yuuki4748, appleberryblastoid, Nashi Dragoneel, GrimmIchiUlqui21, kasey44,**

**Meister-Amy, Crystal1775, ChaoticDucky, Shawsky, Meek Millz Miller, .Kitty, cry me a river, tigeranne1050, Rexzor,**

**taken-flight, Samiam2468, GemNika, EternalTearsoftheSky, M. Marie, Dazed Ryo, EllieXDreams,**

_Tell me if I missed you, or if you changed your name!_

_Please tell me If I made any mistakes anywhere!_

* * *

><p>Fae: <strong>SOUNDS!<strong>

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora:Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy! Hurry up, we're going to miss Christmas at the guild!" A little girl in a giant pink coat called as she ran around the room, almost tripping on discarted clothes all over the wood floor.<p>

"Hold your horses Asami, or you'll fall and break your beautiful face!" Sting laughed as he pulled Lucy to his side, kissing her cheek. Asami blushed, fustrated, and turned to her parents pouting.

Lucy smiled and smacked her husband playfully on the arm as she bent down to wrap a scarf around her daughters neck. "Cheer up Asami! We're heading to the guild now...and your daddy called you beautiful!" Lucy laughed with Asami as Sting mumbled under his breath about "women messing with his head" and "going soft" untill he felt a tug on his sleeve, looking down he saw his daughters big blue eyes and her hands raised in the universal signal for 'pick me up'

"All right Asami, I'll carry you...just this one time to the guild." Sting smiled as she flung herself onto his chest, her small arms wrapped around his neck and her face on his shoulder. Lucy place her hand into Stings as the walked to Fairy Tail's Guild hall.

***Time skip, they just arived to the guild***

"WOOOOOOOOOW! LOOK AT ALL THE PRESENTS!" Asami yelled jumping from Sting, running to her other friends. "Asami! Don't you want to give your friends their gifts?" Lucy called holding a pink bag up, over filling with gifts for her guild mates and friends. A look of shock crossed her face as she ran back to gather the bag from her mother, smilling as she kissed the top of her head on her way back to her friends.

"This is for Hiro-Kun." Asami said as she handed a little boy with blue hair and red eyes a black wrapped box, she moved on to a little girl with honey blonde hair and blue eyes a Green wrapped box, "This one is for Hana-Chan," she smilled at her as she took it and looked away, blushing. "This one is for Naomi-Chan." Asami said as she gave a small girl with scarlet hair and a red tattoo above and under her right eye, a Blue wrapped gift.

"What about Miyako-Kun, and Kiyoko-Chan?" A girl with Purple hair and red eyes asked as she started handing out her gifts.

"Sumiko-Nee!" Asami yelled as she jumped ontop of the girl, a boy with raven hair and blue eyes ran over followed by a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"I have your presents!" Asami yelled as she dug aroung her bag, pulling a dark blue, purple, and light blue boxes from her bag "This one is Miyako-Kun's," she handed him the dark blue box, "This one is Kiyoko-Chan's," she handed the girl a light blue box, "This is Sumiko-Nee's!" she handed her the purple box.

"Wow thanks Asami-Chan!" everyone yelled as they tore in to their gifts, ooo-ing and ah-ing over the contents of the boxes they recieved.

"All I have left is Setsuko-Kun, Sora-Chan, and Kotone-Chan's gifts left!" Asami cheered as Laxus, and Mira, Natsu, and Lisanna, Freed, and Yukino, walked in with a boy with pink hair and blue eyes walked in with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a girl with white hair and green eyes.

"EVERYONE'S HERE NOW!" she Yelled handing them their gifts.

***With Sting and Lucy/ everyone else with kids...***

"Oi! Fight me Snow cone!" Natsu yells as he walks (more like jumps) through the doors.

"Maybe I will Magama breath!" Gray yells as he throws his shirt off, they charge each other only to be stopped by sword almost cutting their heads off.

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING!?" Erza yelled as she stands above them, her hair floating around her as her eyes took a evil glint into them.

"N-No E-E-erza! We're the best of friends!" both men yelled throwing their arms around each other becoming what Lucy called "Happy number two"

"Good, because We brought presents for everyone!" The guild cheered as Erza and Lucy began handing out gifts for everyone.

"Wow, Mama look at what Asami gave me!" Sora yelled as she sat down on Mira's lap, showing her and Laxus the beautiful gold and white lighting hair clips. "Papa would you put thim in my hair?" Sora asked turnning to Laxus. Laxus cleared his throat and nodded, he pinned her bangs back and kissed the tip of her nose. "Make sure you keep thoes safe." Sora nodded happlily and ran off with her friends.

"I didn't know you could be so sweet sparky!" Lucy cooed as she pinched his cheeks. Laxus growled at her and pushed her hands away from him. "Don't touch my face Blondie." Sting smacked Laxus on the back of his head. "Don't touch my wife spark plug." Sting and Laxus smirked at each other before they turned away. "Lu-Chan!" Levy yelled as she hugged her best friend.

"Levy-Chan! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas! I can't wait for Hiro and Asami to grow up and get married!"

"I know! How perfect are they for each other? Asami is so bright and cheerful while Hiro is the dark strong type!"

"I know, I think he wants Gajeels black hair but he got stuck with mine insted." Both mothers look over at Hiro handing Asami a bright pink box with black ribbon, she opened it to reveal a black dragon charm on a gray chain with stars for the dragons scales. Asami jumps on Hiro after he put it on her.

"He made that himself, he spent weeks just trying to get it right and everything...Gajeel even offered to help him make it but he just refused, he said it had to be just him, so Asami would feel special. It was like something out of a book it was so sweet! He worked with fire in is eyes as he told Gajeel that!"

"T-that's so sweeeeeet!" Lucy, Mira, Erza, and Yukino all yelled together, with tears in their eyes.

"Just wait till they get older, I bet it's going to be a lot sweeter and with more fire!" Levy yelled as everyone in the guild cheered the kids on.

"Everyone! Wendy and Romeo have News!" Master yelled as he slamed his fist on the table, forcing everyone's attention to the newly wedds.

"W-well I-I'm pregnant !" Wendy yelled as the guild eruped in cheers. "This calls for a party!"

Everyone agreed and thought, "This is the best Christmas ever!" Asami yelled as she dragged Hiro under the mistletoe, and kissed him square on the lips.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it! If not feel free to tell me where I went wrong!<p>

Asami = Lucy & Sting

Hiro = Gajeel & Levy

Hana = Elfman & Evergreen

Naomi = Erza & Jellal

Miyako = Juvia & Gray

Kiyoko = Bixlow & Cana

Sumiko = Rogue & laki

Setsuko = Natsu & Lisanna

Kotone = Freed & Yukino

Sora = Mira & Laxus


End file.
